This invention relates to a corn shelling device that allows shearing of the kernels with small impact forces resulting in little damage to the kernels. Conventional corn shellers subject the ears of corn to rough treatment such that the kernels are scratched, cracked or broken, thereby providing openings for the entry of fungus or other organisms which result in spoilage or deterioration. The quality of the corn as a food product is lowered and the yield of seed for planting is reduced which results in financial loss to the farmer.